E4M9: Mausoleum
Mausoleum is the secret level of The Ossuary, the fourth episode of Heretic, and the first of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. It takes place entirely indoors, within what appears to be large building (or underground crypt), filled with numerous smaller chambers. The doors of all chambers, except one, are locked when the level is started. Players have to discover the unlocked chamber and press the button inside it, which would begin the journey towards opening the other chambers and beating the levels. The corridors among the various chambers are filled with numerous enemies. To make things even more challenging, many hallways are dark or with flickering light, though this can easily be remedied with a Torch. Walkthrough From your starting alcove, turn right and head down the corridor, you will soon see a face on the left wall, this is a door into a small triangular room with a pool of water and a switch at the end. The switch opens a section of wall down a corridor diagonally left of your starting location containing a teleporter that takes you to a large room with several pillars. The sections of wall with the yellow orb motif can be opened like doors and leaving the chamber raises the pillars, there is now a second teleporter next to the one you stepped into a moment ago. This one takes you to a room containing several concentric rings, shooting the central pillar reveals a switch, opening a couple of side areas and the exit to this block. There is now a third teleporter next to the other two. Stepping through takes you to another room, there is a switch just behind where you appear that raises a pillar in the lava pool, crossing through this area opens the way out. Now one of the long thin chambers near the first chamber you entered has been opened, in here go down the stairs to another teleporter, this places you inside the chamber with iron bars full of Undead Warriors. Pressing the switch next to the skull wall reveals a teleporter at the top of the stairs in the room you just came from. The only way out of here is to run back onto the teleporter, taking you to a long thin room covered in lava, if you stay next to the left hand wall you will not take damage from it and the face wall at the end opens back into the corridors. Back at the teleporter stair room, go up and enter the second teleporter, open the blue banner and travel up two long flights of stairs, open the other blue banner and navigate the pillars over the lava, you will see a teleporter low down on the right, this takes you back to the start of the area but also opens the wall letting you leave. Returning to the room with teleporters and stairs the far set of steps down now has a teleporter at the end, this puts you on the outside of an elongated spiral, as you approach the centre some of the walls will sink into the floor and as you step away from the final remaining pillar it will also lower revealing the yellow key, standing on the raised platform next to the skull wall will lower it, head back to the start of the level. The yellow door is around the back of the yellow walled section. Entering the room behind the yellow door lowers a pair of side rooms, each contains a switch, one lowers the exit portal and the other raises stairs so you can reach the exit portal. Secrets # In the long room full of lava there are three sections of wall with the bird and gem motif, each of these hides a room that counts as a secret. # Same as 1. # Same as 1 and 2. # After opening the blue banner and running up the stairs, there is a blue banner just before the second long flight of stairs, this is also a door and inside this chamber is a secret. # After revealing the exit you can return to the main area and enter the last chamber, there is a switch in the back of this final room that lowers the wall in the centre, revealing an Enchanted Shield and an Iron Lich, standing on this centre area is a secret. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Mausoleum'' on The Doom Wiki *''Mausoleum'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 4 Levels Category:Secret Levels